


Coming Home

by soo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: Bucky and Steve, coming home to each other.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for 'Coming Home' - Soo's story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729675) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> I’m deeply thankful to Mific, who not only made some amazing artwork but beta’d this at the last minute.

"Come, there is much more for you to learn," Shuri said with a grin.

Bucky silently followed her to a small bench looking out over the lake. He waited until she settled down at one end of the bench before sitting himself.

"You can come closer, I won’t bite."

"Princess," Bucky sighed but moved closer reluctantly.

"Shuri," she corrected. "What I have to tell you shouldn't be overheard." She slid closer to him. "Wakanda isn't as isolationist as we portray to the outside world. We have an elite group of warriors that go out into the world, to protect us, protect our people, and bring back information. Captain Rogers has convinced my brother that we should help other powered people as well." 

Bucky nodded. Steve had mentioned that he and his team were doing that in between responding to things that the Avengers couldn't handle due to the Accords. 

"Unfortunately, a young woman has shown up on our radar and there's no one available to help her since Captain Rogers and my brother are on a mission." 

"What about your elite warriors?" 

Shuri shook her head. "They are all on important missions of their own. Besides, Captain Rogers and my brother think it best that another powered person should make contact." She looked pointedly at Bucky. 

"And you think I’m the best choice to help this girl?" He shook his head. He was having enough trouble taking care of himself some days; he couldn’t imagine trying to go out into the real world and to help others. 

Shuri took his hand in hers. "I think you’re ready if you just give yourself a chance." 

Bucky searched her face. He could tell she wasn’t going to give up. "Don’t you need someone who won’t stand out in a crowd?" 

Shuri looked at him, puzzled, and he looked pointedly down at his hand. 

"Oh, that! I’ve got a new arm built for you. Give me a half an hour to fit it on you and you’ll be ready to go." 

Bucky pulled his hand out of hers. "I don’t want another weapon." 

"It’s not a weapon. It’s an arm. An arm that can look just like a normal arm or an upgraded version of your old arm made from vibranium. It’s lighter and stronger because of the vibranium so it will take the strain off of your spine. You’ll be able to feel more – not just pressure and heat but actual sensation. You’ll be able to feel a soft breeze or a lover's kiss–" 

"I’ll think about it," Bucky interrupted her before she could prattle on. He had learned early in their friendship that when she was excited she could talk for days. 

Shuri threw her arms around him and gave him a quick hug. "I hoped you would say that." She pulled a kimoyo bead off her wrist and placed it gently in his palm. "I loaded all the relevant information for you to review. Don’t take too long, though. The girl is sure to pop up on Ross’s radar if she keeps it up." 

He sighed as he watched her go. When she crested the hill, he turned his gaze out to the lake. He’d been living in this small village since Shuri had released him from her lab. Birnin Zana and Shuri’s lab were a technological marvel, but he wanted someplace quiet so that he could find himself, find his place in the world. 

Shuri’s algorithm had not only removed his programming, it restored all his memories. That had been a real shock to his system. He’d spent two years running from his memories while also running from the authorities. 

The months of solitude and communing with nature had been healing. He had spent many an afternoon with Shuri on this bench, whiling away the day discussing every topic under the sun. And many a night being held by Steve after a nightmare. Fortunately, the nightmares had become less frequent and his mind finally felt settled. His memories were much more where they belonged - in the past. 

He wasn’t sure he was ready to leave the safety and comfort of Wakanda yet, nor did he feel ready to pick up the fight again. The only thing he was sure of was that he was still a sucker for a pretty face. And that meant he was going to review the info Shuri gave him. 

*** 

Bucky hesitated in the doorway of Shuri’s lab. His new arm was slowly rotating next to Shuri while she tinkered at her workbench. It was a thing of a beauty. While on the surface it looked somewhat like his old arm, he could tell it was more advanced even from where he was standing. 

He knew this was the right thing to do. He’d reviewed the mission specs and Shuri was right. It was only a matter of time before the girl came to Ross’s attention. Not only was she not hiding her power, she was flaunting it, going out night after night and using her power in front of people. While most people didn’t realize what was going on a few had pieced together that the best hauntings only occurred when she was leading the tour. A couple of them had even uploaded videos to the internet with a ghost-like orb. 

He'd watched the clips over and over again and couldn’t make heads or tails of it. At first, he’d thought it was some special effect, but Shuri’s notes were adamant that it hadn’t been digitally manipulated in any way. So she was either a ghost magnet or an illusionist. He wasn’t sure which one made him more uneasy. Either way, her power could be used to manipulate people. This girl should know that she didn’t have to sign the Accords and that there were people out there who would help her. 

He squared his shoulders and entered the lab. "Is it really only going to take a half hour to fit my new arm?" 

Shuri spun around and grinned happily. "Maybe a few minutes more depending on how stubborn you are.” 

"You’re thinking of the other super soldier. He’s the stubborn one." 

"Nope, definitely thinking of you!" Shuri laughed and herded him towards the table with his arm. 

He sat down hard. "Is it going to hurt?" He looked warily at the arm. 

Shuri shook her head. "All the painful stuff was done before you went into Cryostasis when we replaced the steel shoulder with vibranium. We even cleaned up and replaced the wiring. It’s amazing that the shoddy job they did lasted so long. Now we just have to attach it, do a bit of configuring and testing, and you’ll be all set." She patted his hand comfortingly. "When we get on the jet you should get as much sleep as you can, though. Sleep will help solidify all the neural connections without interference." 

Bucky nodded. He inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. "Let’s do this." 

Shuri gently eased off the shoulder cap and stopped when Bucky tensed up. "It might be easier to close your eyes and think about something else." 

Bucky flinched as he watched her pull some wires out of the shoulder socket. His eyes snapped shut. "Like what?" 

"Who was your first kiss?" 

"Princess!" Bucky exclaimed, feigning shock. Shuri had been prying into his life for months now. He'd wondered when she’d get around to his love life – he just hadn’t expected it now. 

"Answer the question, Sergeant Barnes," Shuri said as she prodded his shoulder. 

"Steve," Bucky sighed. He might as well play along. He couldn’t go anywhere and at least these were pleasant memories. But he wasn’t going to make it easy on her. 

"I knew it! How old were you?" 

Bucky stifled a grin. He definitely needed to play this up a little. "Do you really need to know this?" 

"It’s keeping you distracted while I do this," Shuri said, as he felt a jolt in his shoulder. 

His eyes slitted open and he saw the new arm nearly attached. He grimaced and closed them again. "Fine, I was thirteen. Steve was twelve." 

"And how was it?" 

Bucky deliberately waited until he felt her grow restless. "Like every first kiss – awkward and embarrassing." 

"Really?" Shuri asked disappointedly. 

"Yes." Bucky paused as he thought back to that distant memory. "And one of the best moments of my life." 

"So you’ve been together ever since?" 

Bucky shook his head. "Off and on." 

"What do you mean?" 

"We had to keep up the appearance that we were only friends. Which meant dating other people and occasionally that didn't sit well with the other person." 

Shuri hummed inquisitively. "You’ll have to tell me more later. Make a fist with your left hand." 

Bucky’s eyes flew open and looked at the new arm. It was work of art. He stared as his fingers jerkily curled into a fist. "That was barely fifteen minutes." 

Shuri shrugged. "I lied." She unfurled his fingers and stroked his hand. She opened a small hatch on his forearm and inserted a kimoyo bead. "This is the basic configuration. When we get back we can fine tune it to your specifications. In the meantime, I’ve created two basic settings, a normal-looking arm, and one similar to your old arm. You will be able to switch between them at will once the neural connections are solidified." 

Bucky nodded, amazed by how quickly she'd worked. "When will the jet be ready?" 

"It’s ready now." Shuri grinned. "I knew you would want to help Allison." 

"Of course you did, Princess," Bucky said wryly. 

She dropped his hand and headed towards the door. "Let’s get going. We don’t have a lot of time to waste." 

He smiled and strode after her. 

*** 

Bucky drifted awake as he felt the jet begin to descend. He had barely settled into his seat after takeoff before falling asleep, so keyed up about his arm that exhaustion had overtaken him. 

He stared down at his left hand. It looked remarkably like flesh. If he didn’t know better, he would say that it was. He curled and uncurled his fingers rapidly – the nap had obviously done just what Shuri had said. The technology of Wakanda was truly amazing. 

Bucky stretched as he got up, casually rolling his shoulders as he made his way to the bathroom. He needed to prep for the mission. Their cover story was that they were on a romantic getaway and they were going to take the ghost walk that the girl, Allison, led, and determine what kind of power she had. 

He opened up the bag Shuri had packed for him and pulled out some clothes. His Wakandan clothes would attract too much attention but the jeans and button down shirt would have him blending right in. Or so Shuri had assured him. 

He quickly pulled the clothes on and glanced into the mirror. He looked like a hipster with messy hair and too-tight clothes. He ran the fingers of his new hand through his hair and his breath caught – he could feel every strand as it slid through his fingers. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. He couldn’t wait to see how a kiss would feel if this was so pleasurable. Of course, that would require Steve to kiss him with passion instead of a brotherly or comforting peck. Maybe when they both got back to Wakanda, they could find some time to get reacquainted that wasn’t all about fleeing from the authorities or dealing with his traumatic memories. 

He pulled his hair up into a messy bun and went to join Shuri in the cockpit. 

"Strap in. We’re going to land." 

Bucky sat down in the co-pilot's chair and glanced out the window. A tiny runway surrounded by vineyards loomed before him. He hadn’t expected her to land at an actual airport. He looked at Shuri questioningly. 

"It was either here or at a small park in the middle of town. I chose the inconspicuous one of the two," Shuri answered as she set the jet down. 

"Doll, are you ready for the most romantic weekend of your life?" 

"That’s a tall order, baby. Are you sure you’re up to it?" 

Bucky smiled and turned up the charm. "I’m always up for fun, Princess. I’m going to wine and dine you and sweep you off your feet." 

Shuri giggled. "I would love to see that. Unfortunately, my brother needs me at home." 

"What about Allison?"  


"Oh, you’re still going to help her. He’s sending someone else to stand in as your fiancée. They should be here be here around noontime." 

Bucky frowned. "Who's he sending?" 

"He didn't say." Shuri glanced down. "I'm sure he’s sending someone you're familiar with." 

Bucky's eyes narrowed – he could tell she was hiding something from him. Luckily, he trusted her and T’Challa with his life. All he could hope was that he'd be comfortable enough with whomever T’Challa had sent for this mission. 

He pulled her in for a quick hug and whispered, "Wish me luck." 

"Good luck," Shuri answered softly. 

*** 

Bucky pulled into the driveway of a small cottage that Shuri had rented and turned off the car's ignition. The house looked like all the others in the neighborhood, which was perfect for their purposes. They didn’t want to stand out and needed as much privacy as they could get if they were going to convince Allison they were here to help her. 

He grabbed his bag and headed into the house, deftly keying in the access code Shuri had given him. The house was small but serviceable. It had two bedrooms that looked about the same size. He dumped his bag on one of the beds and did a quick check of the house's security. Unsurprisingly, it was very secure. He didn't expect anything less from Shuri. 

He wandered back to the kitchen, which was supposed to have all the staples they would need. He peered into the fridge, his eyes skimming over the contents. The eggs, bacon, milk, and butter were expected. He paused at the clotted cream. That wasn’t expected. 

He hadn’t seen clotted cream since the war. Somehow, Peggy had had always found clotted cream and jam for their scones, despite rationing. He'd suspected that she'd hoarded her tickets because she knew how much Steve enjoyed scones and that it was a link to Sarah and his home. 

He continued to familiarize himself with the house. He didn’t know how long they would be here but he wanted to be prepared for any eventuality. One of those eventualities was needing to hole up here for a unknown number of days while convincing Allison to join them. 

Satisfied, he knew he needed to get going if he wanted to get back in time to meet his fiancée so they could start working on their cover story and go to help Allison. He'd memorized the map of the town but now he wanted to get a feel for it by walking its streets. Niagara-on-the-Lake was a small tourist town rich with history, which was why Allison’s ghost tours were so popular. 

He walked the few blocks up to Queen Street, meandering down the street, in and out of the groups of tourists, pausing occasionally to look in a store window. He noticed as he walked that there was a plethora of ice cream and gelato shops. Ice cream had always been his favorite dessert and whenever they were flush with cash, they'd splurged on the frozen treat. It was too early for any of the ice cream parlors to be busy but he wondered which one was the best. If he was lucky, he'd get to try a few ice cream shops later. 

The smell of fresh baked goods wafted out of a store front and Bucky paused. He glanced up at the sign. Taylor’s Bakery. It was where the file had said Allison worked part time. He peered into the small store and saw her sliding a large tray into a display case. He hadn’t wanted to interact with her yet but the smell was just too tempting. Bucky couldn’t tell what was on the tray but if it tasted as good as it smelled, he was in for a treat. 

*** 

Bucky paused as he approached the house. The blinds in the living room had shifted slightly to the left. His fiancée had arrived. He picked up his pace and entered the house. 

"Honey, I’m home," Bucky called out warily. 

"Hey, Buck." 

"Stevie?" Bucky rounded the corner into the kitchen. 

Steve had pulled out all the breakfast items from the refrigerator and was dicing peppers for omelets. "I was making brunch, want some?" 

Bucky shook his head. "I got scones." 

"Real ones?" 

"Real ones – and there’s clotted cream and jam in the fridge." 

Steve stopped what he was doing. "How many did you get?" 

Bucky held up the bakery bag, "I bought the bakery out." 

"I’ll make some tea and clean this up," Steve said as he pulled out the kettle and two cups. 

Bucky dropped the bags onto the counter and began to methodically unpack them. "I’ll just put these away." He shoved the food into the refrigerator and grabbed the clotted cream and strawberry preserves. 

"I was going to eat out on the deck." Steve motioned towards a tray on the counter. "Why don’t you take that outside and I’ll join you in a few minutes." 

Bucky placed the clotted cream and preserves onto the tray and carried it out to the deck. He paused as he exited the house. He'd glanced in the backyard during his security check but hadn’t taken a good look around. 

A small man-made pond complete with a tiny waterfall and flower garden dominated the yard. Bucky rolled his eyes. The house was obviously chosen because of the pond. He couldn’t count how many hours in the past few months he'd sat watching water lap the shores of the lake. Shuri must’ve thought having his own personal pond would be soothing. Never mind that a ten-minute walk would get him to the shore of Lake Ontario if he really needed the calming effect of water lapping a shore. 

He dropped the tray onto the table and walked down to the pond. Brilliant koi swam amongst the water lilies and the trickle of the waterfall soothed him. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous. A weekend alone with Steve was what he'd been hoping for just a few hours ago. 

But now they were here, he was afraid to find out if Steve had moved on without him. To find out if maybe all that was left was brotherly affection and concern. Maybe all those nightmare-fueled nights had killed Steve’s desire for him. Maybe he really was all alone in the world. 

"C’mon Buck, let’s eat." 

Bucky trudged back up to the deck. Steve had poured them each a large cup of tea and was spreading preserves onto his scone. Sipping his tea, Bucky waited until Steve finished with the clotted cream then plucked the scone out of his hand. 

"Hey," Steve grumbled and tried to get the scone back. 

Bucky grinned and leaned just out of reach. He took a large bite of the scone and groaned. The scone tasted as good as he remembered from London. The strawberry and cream were spread as thickly as he liked and the scone itself was dense but still lightly sweet. 

He handed what was left of the scone back to a Steve. "Perfect." 

"I’m so glad that my scone was to your liking, Buck." 

"It’s always been to my liking," Bucky leered. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "You’re incorrigible." 

"That’s not what you used to say." Bucky grabbed two scones and began to prepare them. 

"I’m pretty sure I did. I just capitulated a lot more." 

Bucky looked away. "And you don't, now." Steve reached out and stroked Bucky’s hand. "I want to drag you to bed and have my wicked way with you. But we have a mission and we can’t let these lovely scones you procured go to waste." 

"Fuck the mission and the scones." 

"Buck," Steve scolded. 

Bucky sighed. "Okay, not the mission, but the scones can wait. We have hours before Allison’s tour and two great big beds to try out." 

"Sounds like heaven," Steve said through a yawn. 

Bucky took a good look at Steve. He could see dark circles under his eyes and now that he was looking he could see the telltale signs of Steve hiding his exhaustion. "What were you and T’Challa up to that has you so exhausted?" 

"We were in Auckland following up on some stolen alien tech. I took a short nap on the jet but it still feels like the middle of the night to me." 

Bucky reached out and traced Steve’s cheekbone, "It looks like more than just jet lag." 

"I don’t sleep well on missions." Steve glanced down, a bit embarrassed. "Or at all, without you besides me." 

"Hey," Bucky said softly. He tipped Steve’s face up and gazed into his eyes. "If it weren’t for Wakandan fresh air and the waves on the lake, I wouldn't have slept either." He leaned in for a quick kiss. "The past two weeks were the longest we've been apart since I came out of Cryo, so it was going to be hard. And you were on the opposite side of the world." 

"I know, but I felt like I was letting the team down." 

"I'm sure you didn't, and they didn't feel that way." Bucky pulled back and settled back into his chair. "But maybe you should rest this afternoon, catch up on some sleep if you can." 

"Will you join me?" Steve asked hesitantly. 

"Sure, after a few more scones," Bucky said as he slathered on the clotted cream. 

"Didn't you just say fuck the scones?" 

Bucky handed Steve half of one of the scones he'd prepared and took a large bite out of the other. "That's when you were going to fuck me," he said with his mouth full. 

Steve’s eyebrow rose. "Was I?" 

"Yup, but now I'm going to devour these scones and then I'm going to cuddle you until you fall asleep." 

Steve grinned. "Yeah?" 

Bucky nodded. "Now eat up. I want to get some good cuddling in before we have to meet Allison." 

*** 

Bucky startled awake when he heard his phone vibrate. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and peered at the phone. He grimaced at the time; he'd set it at Steve's insistence, not thinking that they'd sleep the day away. He'd even gone so far as to add an extra hour to the alarm, thinking that they'd use the alarm as a reminder to leave for the tour after dinner. 

Bucky gazed down at Steve who was still sleeping peacefully, his head using Bucky’s good arm as a pillow. Slowly, he reached out and pushed Steve’s hair out of his face. He shivered as the strands slid through his fingers. The dark circles under Steve’s' eyes had faded away while they slept. It was a testament to just how much he'd needed the sleep. 

His hand drifted down, tentatively exploring, stopping at Steve’s shoulder as Bucky pulled him closer. He really didn't want to leave their cozy little nest but they had a job to do. Allison might need their help and Steve would always put someone else’s needs ahead of his own. Bucky only had to look back at the past six months to see proof of that. Steve hadn't left his side until the mission to New Zealand and then he'd run himself into the ground doing that. Steve obviously still needed a keeper and it was time for Bucky to step back into that familiar role. 

Sighing, Bucky gently shook Steve's shoulder. "Time to wake up, doll." 

Steve snorted and swatted his hand away. "Just a few more minutes, Buck," he groused. 

"Can’t. I already let you sleep longer than you wanted. In fact, we have to leave now so we can mingle with the others in the tour." 

"Ugh." Steve stretched, tilting his head to look at Bucky. He licked his lips at the sight. 

Bucky groaned and pulled Steve up so that they could kiss. His lips slid cautiously across Steve's. "Oh man, you need to stop because I don't want to." 

Steve cursed and sat up. He stumbled out of bed and began to pull on his clothes. "Are there any fast food places in town where we can get something?" 

"No, there's only restaurants, a Starbucks, a bakery, and lots of ice cream shops, " Bucky said as he got out of bed. 

"A lot of ice cream shops?" 

"I counted more than half a dozen on my walk this morning." 

"A town after your own heart." 

"Well, at least my stomach. My heart has been spoken for since we were teenagers," Bucky said with a laugh. 

"Yeah, when an automat opened up in our neighborhood." 

Bucky balled up a dirty sock and threw it at Steve, nailing him in the face. "Punk." 

"Jerk," Steve threw over his shoulder as he headed out of the bedroom fully dressed. 

Bucky quickly tied his sneakers and hustled to catch up with Steve. "If we book it, we can grab something from Starbucks." 

"Let’s go, then," Steve said and grabbed Bucky’s hand, locking the door to the house as they went. They walked quickly up the residential streets hand in hand towards Queen Street. Shortly, they were mingling with the crowds and making their way towards Starbucks. 

The smell of fresh waffle cones drifted out of one of the shops and Bucky paused in his tracks. The smell was so tempting. 

Steve looked up at the name of the store, Cows' Ice Cream, and sighed. "Come on, let’s get some ices." 

Bucky grinned and pulled a reluctant Steve into the store, dodging a large cow statue as they entered. Bucky looked around the cow-filled store, his eyes lighting on T-shirts featuring cows dressed as Avengers and other superheroes. He pulled Steve towards them and started rifling through the Black Panther ones until he came upon a small size. "I need to get this." 

"I hate to tell you this, Buck, but you’re not a small. Should I be jealous of T’Challa?" 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky retorted, "It’s for Shuri, she'd love to torment her brother with it. Why don’t you get in line while I see if there’s a Falcon one for Nat?" Bucky watched as Steve shook his head and got in line. When he was sure Steve was far enough away and the coast was clear, he pawed through the T-shirts for his true objective, a Captain America one. All the way at the back was a lone Captain America shirt. Luckily, it was just his size. He grabbed the shirt and made his way to the ice cream line. 

Bucky looked up at flavor board and blinked. The list of flavors and ingredients weren’t anything like he remembered with names like Wowie Cowie, Moo York Cheesecake, and Cownadian Maple. "Ice cream sure has changed since we were kids." 

"Yeah, it’s a good thing you had the serum or you’d be diabetic with the way you eat." 

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, "I love my sweets." He smiled as the ice cream scooper approached. "He’s going to have a large Apple Crisp in a cone." Steve made a noise to object. "You were going to get vanilla but you should live a little. Who knows when we’ll be able to come back here?" Steve hummed in agreement. Bucky looked at the board again. "I’ll have the Wowie Cowie in a large cone with sprinkles." 

The scooper handed Steve their ice cream while Bucky surreptitiously paid at the cash register. The clerk quickly bagged the shirts and Steve was none the wiser. They exited the shop and walked quickly down the street. 

"So how do you want to approach this?" Bucky asked, between licks of his cone. 

"I think we should confirm that she really is powered before we approach her." 

Surprised, Bucky turned to Steve. "You don’t believe she is?" 

Steve shrugged. "I don’t believe in ghosts. Wanda is the only person I know who can create illusions like the one in the video and she was a Hydra experiment." 

Bucky nodded. "Shuri assured me that the videos weren’t fake, but it just seems implausible. But then so do Thor and Vision." 

A large crowd was gathered in an alleyway where the tour was to begin. "Are you Jim and Grant?" Allison called. They nodded. "Well, now that we're all here we can begin." She motioned the group forward and began to weave her story as she walked. They fell in at the back of the pack of tourists, listening silently and observing Allison. 

Allison looked pretty unremarkable. She had short mousey brown hair and chunky black glasses. She was wearing a long flowing cloak and a dress reminiscent of the early 1900s. If Bucky had been asked to pick a person out of the crowd who had powers, he sure wouldn’t have picked her. 

As they approached the Gazebo in Queen's Royal Park, the setting for all the videos, Steve pointed to the left and went right. Bucky circled around to the left of the group to get a better vantage point. A flash of light caught his eye and he moved towards it. He carefully searched the bushes where he thought the light had come from. A battery operated mini strobe light complete with timer was nestled in one of the branches. He pulled the light out of its hiding place and palmed it. 

Casually, he strolled over to where Steve was standing. He showed him the light. "How did Shuri miss this?" 

Steve shook his head. "Maybe she didn’t. Maybe this was part of the plan all along." 

"What do you mean?" 

"A couple of days ago I said to T’Challa that I thought the two of us needed to get away from everything and just reconnect, but it seemed like there was always another crisis or mission waiting around the corner." 

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. "Why didn’t you mention this before?" 

"Because they both insisted this was a real mission. I hoped we might be able to extend the trip to reconnect but I wasn’t sure how you…" Steve trailed off, looking uncertain. 

Bucky nodded. He'd hoped and wondered the same thing. He crowded closer to Steve, deliberately pressing against him. "I reckon Shuri and T'Challa made all this up, about Allison. They're a couple of matchmakers. What do you say we ditch this tour and 'reacquaint' ourselves?" 

"Yes," Steve breathed. He reached down to cup Bucky’s ass and pull him in for a kiss. Bucky squirmed out of Steve’s grasp. "Race you to the house," he yelled and took off running. He grinned, hearing Steve shout then follow him. Bucky ducked down an alleyway that he knew was a shortcut, huffing as Steve overtook him. Bucky pushed harder and tried to catch up. 

Steve clumsily vaulted the fence to their yard and Bucky followed, landing easily, giving him a slight advantage, and he tackled Steve to the ground. Steve dislodged him and they wrestled in the grass and flowers, fighting for control, kissing and fondling each other. In the garden between the fence and the pond with its fountain, they were sheltered from view. 

Bucky gasped as Steve pinned him. He arched up into Steve, and kissed him hard. "Fuck me," Bucky commanded. 

Steve eyes widened, "Here? But we don’t have anything." 

Bucky wedged his hand between them and into his pants pocket. He pulled out a packet of lube. "Here. Now." 

Growling, Steve ripped Bucky’s shirt open, the buttons flying in every direction. He ran his hands down Bucky’s chest to his button fly. Bucky lifted his hips up and his jeans and shoes were quickly removed. Steve rolled off of Bucky and quickly discarded his own clothes. 

Bucky hissed as Steve lowered himself back on top. Steve felt so good and he wanted him so bad. He brushed his fingers along Steve’s side, teasing him. 

"Stop tickling me, Buck." 

Bucky smirked and ramped up the tickling. "What are you going to do about it, Stevie?" 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hands and yanked them up above his head. "Hold still." Bucky nodded, his eyes wide, breathing heavily. Steve stared down at Bucky’s new vibranium arm. "Your arm's beautiful, Buck." He leaned down and kissed Bucky’s palm. Bucky moaned and tried to pull his hand away from Steve. 

"Was that from just a kiss?" Steve grinned wickedly. He licked from Bucky’s metal wrist up to his middle finger. 

Pleasure rocketed through Bucky, going straight to his dick. His body spasmed uncontrollably and he nearly came. "Fuck! Get in me right now!" 

Steve ripped open the lube packet, coated his fingers and gently began to prep Bucky, biting his lip as Bucky easily accepted two fingers. He leaned up to kiss Bucky on the mouth and detoured to his palm again. Bucky clenched down hard on Steve's fingers and swore. Steve pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock. Carefully, he entered Bucky. "God, you feel so good." 

Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve, his heels digging into Steve’s ass, urging him on. He pulled Steve down to him and kissed him deeply. His fingers threaded through Steve’s hair and a thrill ran through him. Steve set a punishing pace and Bucky met him stroke for stroke. He trailed his metal finger along Steve’s neck and up his jaw to the scratchiness of Steve’s beard and then to his lips. Each movement sent a different flutter of sensation through him that he tried to remember, to relive again later. 

Steve nipped Bucky’s finger before sucking it in, and Bucky shouted as pleasure coursed through him, his body convulsing as he came harder and longer than ever before. Steve stiffened above him, following him over the edge. 

Spent, Steve rolled onto his side. "Buck, I think I’m developing an arm fetish," he groaned. 

"Ya think?" Bucky turned to face Steve. "That was incredible. We need to 'reconnect' more often." 

Steve chuckled, and Bucky reached out and laced Steve’s fingers with his. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was that after all this time that were still together and Steve was still his. He felt like he'd finally come home. 

"Love ya, Stevie," he murmured. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard Steve’s response and grinned softly.


End file.
